Voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”) communication systems allow the user of a terminal, such as a personal computer, to make telephone calls across a computer network such as the Internet. These systems are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than traditional telephony networks, such as fixed line or mobile networks. This may particularly be the case for long distance calls. To use a VoIP service, the user must install and execute client software on their terminal. The client software provides the VoIP connections as well as other functions such as registration and authentication. In addition to voice communication, the client may also provide video calling and instant messaging (“IM”).
One type of VoIP communication system uses a peer-to-peer communication system built on proprietary protocols. To access the peer-to-peer communication system, the user must execute peer to peer client software provided by the operator of the peer to peer system on their user terminal, and register with the peer to peer system. When the user registers with the peer to peer system the client software is provided with a digital certificate from a central server. Once the client software has been provided with the certificate communication can subsequently be set up and routed between users of the peer to peer system without the further use of a central server. Further details on such a peer to system are disclosed in WO 2005/009019.
In a communication system, such as a peer to peer system, the client software installed on an end user terminal such as a personal computer (PC) allows the user of the user terminal to communicate with other users of the communication system. The user interface of the client software can be controlled to display details of other users of the communication system as a list of contacts stored by the user of the user terminal. The client user interface may also be controlled to display a list of recent events such as missed incoming calls or chat messages
The user may navigate options presented by the client user interface in order to access the contact list and initiate a communication event with user of the communication network listed in the contact list. Alternatively the user may access the list of recent events by selecting an event history option in order to return a missed call or access a chat message.
The inventors of the present invention have identified that the current methods for establishing communication events and receiving recent events are time consuming and are not easily accessible.
It is therefore an aim of embodiments of the invention to reduce the time required to establish a communication event and to receive recent events via the communication system.